What were you doing here?
by AlexChe
Summary: PostHog, SSHG. Five-year-old son of Severus and Hermione is an impressionable but bold boy. One night he hears noise from parents' bedroom and rushes to help his Ma and Pa.


Christian Snape woke up and shuddered in his bed. It was a dark night outside, and the house was filled with silence. Before he went to bed, Mom conjured some stars on the ceiling of the nursery to help him sleep alone. But now their light cast shapeless shadows and didn't help to fight fear.

Chris jumped out of his bed and ran to his parents' bedroom. Of course, he is a five-year-old wizard-to-be, he shouldn't be scared of darkness at his age, only babies can sleep with parents, and he's got his own room... But the more he tried to persuade himself, the stronger panic grew. He'd just have a quick look at his parents, make sure they are asleep, and go back to his room.

He approached the bedroom door, and had a clear feeling that something unusual was going on behind it. And whatever it was, it was happening in absolute silence: Chris couldn't even hear his father snoring.

Oh! Maybe, mom and dad are not there? That powerful dark wizard, who was defeated three years before Christian was born, is back now! He kidnapped mom and dad — or even killed them! His parents died defending their son, and now he is an orphan, like Harry?!

The boy was petrified. The doorknob was shining in the faint moonlight right in front of him, but he was too scared to reach for it, open the door and see his mom and dad dead. Chris bit his lip and tried not to cry. Questions were throbbing in his head: how will he live after that? who will look after him now? grandma and grandpa? his godfather?

Suddenly the door glowed slightly and dimmed again, then the door lock clicked. Now Christian could hear quite clearly through the door - Mom screaming, Dad breathing heavily, and some rhythmic thumping. The wizard did not kill the parents, he was torturing them!

Whistling in the dark, Christian ran jumping over the steps to the ground floor, his father's study. There on the top of the bookshelf was a thing which Chris was not even allowed to touch — and the only object that could help him now.

Climbing up the shelves he found a long velvet case, took it and jumped off to the floor. He grabbed Daddy's old wand, threw the empty box aside and rushed back to save his parents. He already knew what to do.

The sound of fight was getting louder, this time Chris heard it as far as on the stairs. Mom didn't give up even under torture and yelled courageously at the villain: 'Yeah! More! Do it!' Dad could only groan loudly.

The fear vanished. With all his rage, Chris pushed open the door and aimed the wand forward.

'Expelliarmus!'

The bright flash blinded him. Sounds of torture stopped abruptly. Chris could see nothing but felt two wands hit his chest.

When he opened his eyes, Mom was tieing the belt of her dressing gown in quick movements, and Dad was laying in bed, blanket pulled up to his chin. There was no villain in the room.

'Hermione, I've definitely put muffling charms, and Colloportus,' his father mumbled guiltily.

'Me too,' mother said. 'Muffling, and Colloportus'.

'The first accidental magic…' Dad said. 'He destroyed four spells, well i never!'

'Did you expect less from your son, Severus?' Mom smiled. Her hair was more wild than usual, and her cheeks were blushing. She approached the boy and knelt to him. 'Mousekin, who taught you Expelliarmus?'

'Harry didn't teach me, he just showed it once!' Chris hid his Dad's wand behind his back. If no one attacked his parents, then it means that he has broken the ban to touch it for no apparent reason. So, hello, no-sweeties-week... 'And Harry said that Vold-the-mold was dead scared of this spell! I thought he was torturing you!'

'I'll kill Potter!' father sighed.

Mom laughed softly, picked up Chris, brought him to bed and put him between Dad and herself. He was hugged from both sides, and his mother whispered:

'Our brave little mouse... Don't be afraid, Voldemort will never return, and no one will hurt us. Mommy and Daddy will always be there. We are the ones supposed to protect you, not the other way round ...'

Mother's voice murmured softly and gently, and father fingered over son's hair with a large warm hand. In cosiness and safety, Christian dozed off, but suddenly he opened his clear curious eyes and asked:

'Ma, Pa! But if it wasn't Vold-the-mold... What were you doing here?'


End file.
